


Truth

by belivaird_st



Category: Hanna (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Hanna wonders why Marissa didn’t shoot her when she got the chance.





	Truth

Hanna watched Marissa pour herself a glass of wine at the dining room table. Setting the bottle down, she brought the drink close to her lips and took a sip. She could tell the woman was exhausted. Still, she wanted answers and wanted to know a specific detail from a certain memory.

“Can I ask you something?” Hanna’s voice ranged up in one high note that was soft and curious.

“Of course,” Marissa answered. She stared at the fifteen-year-old with a mixture of curiosity and caution. Hanna had the floor now and could pretty much say anything she wanted. 

“When you took aim at the helicopter, why didn’t you shoot me?” 

Marissa’s blue eyes softened for a moment before they hardened once more. She was not prepare for this question and didn’t know how to answer it.

“I knew how valuable you are to me.”

“I’m not some diamond you find in a mineshaft!” Hanna spat.

“You aren’t. You’re much more.” Marissa gave her a half-smile that only made the girl feel more moody. “Why didn’t you take your shot when you had the opportunity?”

Hanna shrugged. She pointed a dirt-covered fingernail towards the wine bottle on the table. “May I have some?” her politeness had always impressed Marissa, but tonight it didn’t matter, because she was still just a fifteen year old.

“I’d rather not see you drink any alcohol tonight, Hanna. You’re still a minor,” Marissa pointed out. She now slid her right hand beneath her red hair and ran her fingers through it, absentmindedly. “You must be tired—”

“I’m not,” Hanna broke in. 

Marissa looked at her and then heard the low vibrating rumble of her cellphone going off. It was WORK, of course. Grabbing it, she murmured, “excuse me” before hitting the green call button and leaving the table to speak through the other line in private.

_Now was her chance._

When Marissa was gone and out of view, Hanna leaned over the table and reached for the wine bottle. She took a quick swig from it before setting it back down wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She felt naughty and satisfied. The two best combinations.


End file.
